


Поцелуй в темноте

by A1TA



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: В Болгарии есть традиция: в полночь гасится на несколько минут свет. Когда все гости остаются в темноте, можно целоваться даже с малознакомым гостем - праздник сохранит тайну новогоднего поцелуя.Ну или не сохранит ;)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	Поцелуй в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Аску по Ван Пису, в особенности отвечающему за Иванкова. Ну и фквх)))
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Когда узнала об этой традиции, решила, что хочу написать...что-то)  
> Ну и вот)

— Соня…- Хината был раздражен, отчасти потому что не выспался, отчасти потому, что его с одноклассниками заставили собраться в такую рань, и отчасти оттого, что Хината не знал причины заранее, но срываться на девушку он точно не хотел, поэтому старался спрашивать неторопливо и максимально нейтрально. — Я, конечно, очень рад за тебя, что ты нашла себе друга в Болгарии и даже можешь с ним встретиться…Но — он указал на почти все своих одноклассников, что смогли придти. — При чём тут мы?!

-Простите, Хината-сан — заранее извинилась девушка. — Просто я хотела провести новый год с моим любимым классом — она сложила ладони и слегка наклонила их, стараясь быть милой и тактичной. Стоит заметить, у неё получалось. — Но мой друг по переписке тоже успел стать важным для меня человеком. Поэтому я хотела бы, чтобы мы отметили праздник все вместе!

— Какая милая идея, Соня-сан — заговорила Цумики. Кажется, ей было приятно оттого, что и её пригласили. Когда рядом нет Сайонджи, она выглядит живее. А Сайонджи, узнав, что у Коидзуми поездка на время праздников, отправилась с ней. Так что, в их компании минус два. Даже минус четыре, если вспомнить, что Пекояма и Кузурю тоже уехали на праздники. Куда — не сказали, по крайней мере Кузурю, Пекояма же сообщила, что их семья едет на горячие источники и волноваться не стоит, если связь не будет ловить. Таким образом их число поредело, но даже так их довольно много, а еще этот иностранец… Соня спланировала как все организовать или же придумала и сказала наобум?

— Можем отпраздновать у меня — словно прочитав общие мысли и переживания, Соня пояснила — У меня тут, конечно, не замок, но вполне уютно.

— Какая прекрасная мысль, Соня-сан! — это прокричал уже Сода, чьим попыткам попасть в сердце принцессы Хината перестал удивляться еще на первой неделе знакомства.

— Я не то, чтобы против, но…- Хината возражающе приподнял палец. — Кузурю и Пекояма, а также Сайонджи и Коидзуми не будет на праздниках с нами. Вдруг у других тоже есть планы?

— О, у Хинаты-куна есть планы? — послышался улыбающийся голос позади одноклассников. Хинате не нужно было его видеть, чтобы понять, что это он.

— Комаэда? Давно ты здесь? — Хината был на сто…нет. на двести процентов уверен, что его не было там, когда говорил Сода.

— Я с самого начала тут.

— Врёшь. — Скептично буркнул Хината, на что Комаэда хихикнул. Это значит «да»?

— Так всё-таки, у Хинаты-куна есть другие планы? Поэтому ты не сможешь прийти на вечеринку?

— Я этого не говорил! — слова Комаэды действовали как рычаг, что способен переключать эмоции Хинаты. И последнему не нравилось, что с ним могут так играть…Но и поделать он, почему-то ничего с этим не мог.

-Тогда встречаемся у меня ближе к вечеру! Можете захватить с собой напитки или чего-нибудь перекусить, хотя я постараюсь все приготовить…

***

Звон посуды, столовых приборов и, конечно же радостные крики постоянно отвлекали Хаджиме от раздумий, как он на это согласился и не был ли случайно пойман на «слабо».

— Так, как говоришь, тебя зовут? — Казалось, Сода изначально был возмущен, что к Соне приезжает друг- будто ему Танаки мало-, но, узнав, что это девушка, тот резко оживился и даже проявил дружелюбие.

— Виолетта — ответила девушка, попивая сок, что принёс Ханамура. Если подумать, то почти всё принёс Ханамура. Даже неудивительно, повар же.

— Виолетта — Соня, казалось, сияла. — А у вас есть какие-нибудь забавные праздничные традиции?

— Нууу, — слегка хихикая, начала она. — моя самая любимая, это когда в полночь на пять минут выключается свет и все целуют, кого хотят. Мне кажется это забавным!

— Целуют?! — Сода явно был заинтересован более чем сильно этой традицией. — Давайте же подыграем нашей гостье и проведем их обычай!

— Что? — Не удержался Хината.

— Звучит очень мило, — слегка трясясь, как обычно, говорила Цумики.

-Более, чем интересно! — из другой комнаты вернулся Ханамура.

— Да-да! Выключим свет! — Изо рта Овари текли слюни, она явно думала не о поцелуях.

— Ибуки всех перецелует! — Миода, похоже, тоже за эту идею.

— Перецелует? — Оживился и Комаэда, и Хината почти забыл, что сидит с ним рядом.

— Да, я бы тоже хотела.- улыбнувшись, Соня отошла от Соды на метр-полтора.

— Тогда мы можем попробовать — улыбнулась Виолетта.

***

Без минуты полночь.Все наготове. Кто-то преследует цель перецеловать кучу народа, кто-то поцеловать одного единственного человека, а кто-то — избежать поцелуя. Есть и те, кого это не заботит, и они просто под покровом тьмы опустошат чужие тарелки.

-Итаааааак…- тянула Виолетта, подойдя к выключателю, предварительно убедившись, что в других комнатах тоже света нет. — Начали!

***

Свет погас. Стали слышны шорохи. много шорохов. Но все в основном, в другой части стола, не в той, что сидит Хината. Тому не хотелось никуда идти, хотя он и понимал, что может упустить всё веселье… Но вставать и обшаривать всех не очень хотелось. Подойдут — значит подойдут…

Пофигистичный настрой моментально пошатнулся, когда на его колено упала рука. Рука начала подниматься вдоль тела в поисках лица, как сообразил в тот момент Хината. А когда рука его нашла, к его щеке лёгким движением прикоснулись дрожащими губами.

Первая мысль была именно о Комаэде, ведь он сидел как раз справа от Хинаты. Но нет, не мог же он…или мог?

Попытка нащупать своего партнёра по поцелуям была прервана путём перехвата руки. Тот как знал, что стоит ожидать подобного. И почему-то именно это ещё больше указывало на Комаэду.

«Да он вздыхает по тебе уже второй год» — вспоминались слова Соды, что звучали почти каждый раз, когда Хината жаловался на него. Чаще них были только слова «он так легко тобой манипулирует, будто ты уже у него на крючке». В эти моменты он еще и раздражающе хлопал глазками.

Теперь же они тут. Но Комаэда слишком себя выдаёт. Или так кажется только Хинате из-за этих постоянных слов Соды… Так или иначе, дрожащие губы оставили в покое щеку, а руки отпустили руки Хинаты. И можно было и дальше гадать кто это, если бы не вздох в конце. Без сомнения. Комаэда.

От точного опознания Хинату пробрала дрожь. Неужели Комаэда и правда…  
Хината вздыхает. Не так громко, как Комаэда немного ранее, но ощутимо для него самого. Он знал об этом. Чувствовал, что что-то у Комаэды явно есть к нему. Иногда их разговор случайно переходил в попытки флирта, которые как-то сами собой закрывались. Словно тот прощупывал почву…

То ли темная атмосфера вседозволенности позволяет, то ли Ханамура что-то начудил с едой, но Хината тоже решил принять участие в этой игре. Тихонько поднявшись с места, он аккуратно обошёл кресло Комаэды с другой стороны, словно это не он тут собирается вступать в эту тёмную авантюру.

Протянув руку вперед, Хината попал на живот Комаэды, от чего тот явно вздрогнул. Хината был точно уверен, что это он, ведь тот, словно специально, надел футболку с объёмными символами. Их-то и пытался нащупать Хината, когда его руки перехватили.

Не думая останавливаться, он начал путь рукой наверх, до головы, куда добрался почти без проблем, не считая пару смешков Комаэды от щекотки. Довольно мило.

Обрамив лицо обеими руками, Хината пытался в него вглядеться… Но бесполезно, ночь, да еще и облачная, луны и в помине не видно было.

Он аккуратно приблизился свое лицо к нему, медленно, стараясь не промазать и не выставить себя идиотом, если ругнется после этого. Когда их носы встретились, а тепло от его губ было уже весьма ощущаемо, Хината двинулся вперёд.

Решив, что Комаэда обязательно попытается узнать, кто это, он приготовил свои руки на перехват. Да только он не сработал, ибо его сразу же поймали за галстук. Чертов галстук, который во всей комнате носит только он, Хината! Хоть это и был его любимый, сейчас ему хотелось его выкинуть и сжечь, лишь бы никто не вспомнил, что он принадлежал ему.

А за галстук потянули, притягивая Хинату еще ближе, а другой рукой касаясь его волос, и он мог бы окончательно сойти с ума от такого разоблачения, если бы не мысль, что перекрыла все переживания: поцелуй был приятным. Да, это Комаэда и да, с ним приятно целоваться. Первое как причина для беспокойства отпадает по причине второго…пока что.

Хината взаимно пускает руку в его волосы. Мягкие, слегка шелковистые. Хочется пропускать их между пальцев снова и снова.

Внезапно Комаэда с тяжёлым вздохом отстраняется и, предвидя вопросы Хинаты, отвечает шепотом «время».

Точно. Хината уже и забыл, что было дано всего 5 минут. Если бы их поймали… Все мысли обрушивается на Хинату как ведро ледяной воды, он молча садится на своё место и ждёт включения света, который включается спустя несколько секунд.

-Ну как вам? — спросила иностранка.

-Не в обиду вашим традициями, Виолетта-сан, — начал Комаэда.- Но в такую игру надо играть без мусора вроде меня, которого никто не станет целовать…

-Эх, не обращай на него внимания…-Перебил его Сода и они начали разговор между собой.

Хината посмотрел на Комаэду. Тот взглянул на него и, улыбнувшись, подмигнул.


End file.
